Hollywood Game Night
Hollywood Game Night is a game show where celebrities and everyday people play crazy pop culture games in the comfort of the living room. Gameplay Two teams of four players each (consisting of three celebrities and one contestant) play a series of games all while driving each other crazy. While the celebrities played for laughs, the civilian players compete for the right to win $25,000. Main Game Five games are played each week (four on at least one show) and on each game, the teams try to score points for the contestants. The first two games are worth 1 point per correct answer, the next two are worth 2 point per correct answer and the final game is worth 5 points an answer with the team in the lead going first. On games played against the clock, the time limit is generally 90 seconds. Two games are played for two minutes. ---- The contestant with the most points at the end of play won the game. For the first three seasons, if the match ends in a tie, the contestant whose team won more games is declared the winner. Starting in season four, ties are broken with a Celebrity Spell-Off; where the contestants pong spell a celebrity's name. The first contestant to give a wrong letter or run out of time loses the game. The winning contestant advanced to the $25,000 bonus round. Celebrity Name Game (Bonus Round) In the bonus game called "Celebrity Name Game" (not to be confused with the current Syndicated game show of the same name) the winning contestant chooses one of the six celebrities to play with (two starting in season three (one from each team)). The chosen star(s) describes a different celebrity as best as he/she/they can for the contestant to guess. Now these are all currently living ones (no dead ones). A correct answer or pass moved on to the next celebrity. There's no limit to how many celebrity names there are, though occasionally, a celebrity could come back to "haunt them". Each correct answer awarded $1,000 to all participating players (not just the contestant like in most celebrity game shows). Identifying 10 celebrities in 90 seconds or less won $25,000 for the contestant and $10,000 for the star(s). All money won by the star(s) is donated to chosen charities. Music Dean Butterworth and the Scorekeepers Inventors Sean Hayes & Todd Milliner Merchandise Board Game A board game called Hollywood Game Night: Party Game made by Cardinal features host Jane Lynch on the cover was released on February 15, 2014. The game includes five different card games, dual purpose coasters, a timer, a dry erase score chart and a marker to keep score. Go to NBCUniversal Store for more information.Hollywood Game Night board game @ SHOP NBCU"Hollywood Game Night" Party Game Hits Shelves February 15"Hollywood Game Night" Party Game Available Feb. 15 hollywood-game-night_600.jpg Mobile Game In 2015, an iOS mobile app game was released by Halfbrick Studios for both the iPhone and iPad. NKr6+6FL__SY300_.jpg International Versions *An Armenian version called 3/Off airs on Armenian TV since 2017 hosed by Artyom Hakoybyan. *A French-Speaking Canadian version called Silence, on joue! (Silence, it plays!) airs on ici Radio-Canada Tele in 2015 hosted by Patrice L'ecuyer. *A French version called Canape Quiz (Sofa Quiz) airs on TMC in 2014 hosted by Amaud Tsamere. *A Greek/Cyprus version called Celebrity Game Night airs on Mega Channel in 2014, hosted by Smaragda Karydi. *A Czech Republic version called Hvezdna Party (Stellar Party) airs on TV Nova in 2016 hosted by Petr Rychly. *A Hungarian version called Gyetek at szombat este! (Gyetek at szombat este!) airs on RTL Klub since 2015 hosted by Balazs Sebestyen. *An Icelandic version called Spilakvold (Game Night) airs on Stoo 2 in 2015 hosted by Petur Johann Sigfussion. *A Indonesian version called Celebrity Game Show airs on RTV in 2014, hosted by Indra Herlambang. *A Russian version called Подмосковные Вечера (Moscow Nights) airs on Channel One since 2016, hosted by Alexey Likhnitsky and Roman Yunusov. *A Spain version called Jugamos en Casa (We Play at Home) aired on TVE in 2015, hosted by comedians Jorge and Cesar Cadaval. However, it was cancelled less than two weeks later due to poor ratings. *A Thailand version also called Celebrity Game Night airs on ONE HD Channel since 2014, hosted by Willie Mclntosh. *A Turkish version called Saba Tumer ile Oyuna Geldik/Saba ile Oyuna Geldik (We Came To the Game with Saba Tumer/We Came To the Game with Saba) airs on TV8 since 2015, hosted by Saba Tumer. *A Ukrainian version called Good Evening on Inter airs on Inter in 2016 hosted by Andrew Domanski. *A Vietnamese version called Đêm Tiệc Cùng Sao airs on VTV3 in 2017 hosted by Đại Nghĩa Local Version *A local version airs in Naperville, Illinois called Game On! airs on NCTV 17 since 2016, hosted by Danielle Tufano. Rating Trivia *The original name for the show was Celebrity Game Night. The name changed when it went into production. In addition, the show's original American title is also used for the Greek and Thailand versions of the show (for which you can see in the "International Versions" section of this page) on both Mega Channel and ONE HD Channel respectively. *''Hollywood Game Night'' had a special holiday edition on December 23rd, 2013. NBC's 'Hollywood Game Night' Gets Holiday Special. NBC's 'Hollywood Game Night' to return for holiday special with Brooklyn Decker, Gavin DeGraw and more. *As of Season 2, Episode 11, Jane now wears glasses. Tagline "I wanna thank all my guests tonight. (insert guests) for showing up tonight, and making all this possible. And most of all, thanks to you at home for watching. If you had half as much fun as I did, well, I had twice as much fun as you. Dean and the Scorekeepers, PLAY US OUT! GOOD NIGHT!" - Jane Lynch Spin-Off NBC's New Year's Eve Game Night - a special New Year's Eve edition episode hosted by Andy Cohen which also aired on NBC on December 31, 2015. Videos Hollywood Game Night - Saturday Night Live Additional Pages *Hollywood Game Night/Games *Hollywood Game Night/Celebrity Guests References Links Official Site Facebook Page Twitter Page YouTube Link YouTube Channel Category:Popular Culture Category:Themed Quiz Category:Observation Category:Charades Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Puzzle Category:Celebrity Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:NBC Universal Television Category:Long-Running Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:2013 premieres Category:Shows currently in production